my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Blogs Movie Transcript
Blogs Movie title reads, "Blogs, with Annie and Moby." A young girl, Annie, watches her robot friend, Moby, work on a model of a volcano. ANNIE: Cool science project, Moby! MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: Let's write about it on our class blog! What is a blog? Annie's notebook reads: What is a blog? ANNIE: The word "blog" is short for "web log." Text reads "web" and "log." The words combine to form the word "blog." ANNIE: A blog is an online journal that shares information. Text reads, blog: an online journal that shares information. ANNIE: Blogs can be about anything! Our class blog shares all the cool things we're working on. Annie and Moby look at their class blog on a computer. It has pictures of Moby, Annie, their classmates, and information on what they are doing in class. ANNIE: It has text, pictures, and even videos. The blog shows text about the classmates, pictures of Moby and others in the class, and a video of a class play with Moby playing the violin. ANNIE: Some blogs explore general topics, such as book reviews, sports, cooking, or technology. Images illustrate the topics that Annie lists. ANNIE: But, blogs can also explore really specific subjects. A blog page titled, "Frog Blog!" shows a lot of information about frogs. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: Some people keep personal blogs, where they write about their life and share their thoughts. Annie's sister Mia's blog page, "Deep Thoughts by Mia," is shown. It includes a family photo and blogs about her haircut and favorite book. ANNIE: There are photo blogs that share photos, there are travel blogs that share information about places to visit, and even dream blogs where people write about their dreams. Some blogs report on things happening in the news. Blog pages show examples of the blogs that Annie describes. ANNIE: A microblog is a special blog that has very short posts. Text reads, microblog: a special blog that has very short posts. ANNIE: Each post is just a sentence or two and shares a quick thought. An animation shows microblog posts that are one or two sentences long. ANNIE: I like reading blogs because you can learn about so many different things. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: What are the parts of a blog? Text reads: What are the parts of a blog? ANNIE: Many blogs have a title, just like a book or magazine. Moby points to their classroom blog's title, “Mr. P.’s Classroom Blog.” ANNIE: One person can be the author of a blog, or several contributors can post to the same blog. Side by side images show Mia’s blog page, "About Me," and the names and photos of Annie’s classroom bloggers. ANNIE: The latest blog post is at the top, and they get older as you scroll down the page. The blog page shows the date of the blog post and who wrote it. Moby points to the dates on the page. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: Many blogs have tags for each entry. The blog page shows the tags. Moby clicks on one of them. ANNIE: You can look at entries that have the same tag to read more about a specific topic. A blog page shows the posts on a tag about holidays. ANNIE: Some blogs have a word cloud, which shows the most common tags. The blog page shows a word cloud. ANNIE: Bigger words mean that there are more entries tagged with the word. On some blogs, people can make comments. Readers can share a thought or opinion about a specific post. The blog page shows how many comments there are about each post. After the comment link is clicked it shows the readers’ comments. ANNIE: You can read old blog posts in the archives, which is where past entries are collected. The blog page shows the archives. They are listed by month and year. After an archive link is clicked, it shows the older posts. ANNIE: Many blogs have links to websites that readers might find interesting or useful. It's a great way to learn about other blogs and cool sites. The blog page shows a list of links. ANNIE: Our class blog also has pages about our special projects. The blog page shows the links to other projects. ANNIE: How can you participate in blogs? Annie's notebook reads: How can you participate in blogs? ANNIE: One way to participate is by writing posts. An adult can help you set up a blog. An animation shows students writing posts on their computers. An adult is nearby to help them. ANNIE: Let's write a blog post about our science project. A blog page shows how to create a blog. There is a box for the blog post. There are plus signs to click to add information like a title, picture, video, and tags. Moby takes a picture of his volcano. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: Good idea, Moby, we should post a photo of it too. Be sure to check for mistakes in spelling, grammar, and punctuation before you post your entry. The blog page shows Moby and Annie have typed their post and added Moby’s photo of his volcano. There are buttons on the bottom of the page to publish, save, or delete the post. ANNIE: An adult can help you publish, which means your entry shows up on the blog and you can share it with readers. An adult watches Annie and Moby publish their blog. ANNIE: Cool! There it is, Moby! The blog page shows that their new post about volcanoes appears at the top of the page. MOBY: Beep! ANNIE: You can also participate in blogs by reading them and writing comments. You can share your thoughts or add on to a discussion. You can even help other readers in the comments section. The blog page shows a reader answering a question someone had posted. ANNIE: Remember, everything you post in a blog is available for everyone to read. So, you shouldn't post anything mean or write something you wouldn't say to someone in person. An animation shows how blog comments can affect others. Computer screens are shown with smiling faces. Then the smiles turn into frowns as negative comments spread from one computer to another. ANNIE: You shouldn't post any private information on a blog either. Blogs are great tools to exchange ideas and opinions. Spread the word about blogs you like to read. Let's tell our family about our class blog. Annie writes an e-mail to Mia and her grandfather about the blog she wrote with Moby. Moby points to the closing of the e-mail to remind Annie to include his name along with hers. MOBY: Beep! Moby raises his finger. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: You want to start a new blog? About what? MOBY: Beep! Moby points to the fake moustache he's wearing. ANNIE: A blog about your moustache collection? Moby wears a really big moustache, and nods his head yes. Annie giggles. MOBY: Beep. Moby points to a different fake moustache he's wearing. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: Whoa! Moby points to another fake moustache he is now wearing. MOBY: Beep. Category:Transcripts